Sabatical
by Alec21550
Summary: After ED confesses his love to Winry and leaves the Country he regains his ability to do alchemy. But what heart Ache awaits Ed as when he returns what happens when he rejoins the military. Roy/Ed Rated M for chapters soon to come XD
1. Chapter 1

**While Ed is out traveling, trying to get his alchemy back, Winry falls for some mechanic and Al starts dating May Chang. When Ed returns, he has a small bit of his alchemy back, but can only perform small tasks without becoming completely exhausted. Upon arriving home, he is crushed to find out about Winry. He throws himself into work, rejoining the state alchemists under Roy Mustang. The great full metal is back, and Roy is ordered to take full metal on a training mission to try and unlock his powers once again EDXROY**

Ed looks out the window of the train and smiles. He is almost home to Winry, and he can't wait to see her. It's been almost two years since they confessed to each other, and he can't wait to surprise her with what he has learned. Ed layed his head back in the seat and thought about all that had happened. Ever since the they had returned from the gate Al finally got his body back and went to travel in Xing. Ed on the other hand had gone on a sabbatical, Training himself, reading books and eventually he reopened the gate and just read the gate but before more of him could be taken he closed the gate and discovered that he had regained a very small amount of his alchemy but no wear near the stamina he used to have. Ed smiled closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The train pulled to a stop at the station, and Ed immediately started running for the house he was so excited he didn't stop till he was at the front door.

He was nervous but shaking it off he flung the door open

"Winry I'm ho..."

Eds face immediately dropped he was completely stunned. There was winery on top of another guy riding him, completely looked over at the noise and saw him.

"ED its its not what it looks like!"

Tears started to fill his eyes and he turned and ran out to the field. He collapsed and just started sobbing. how could she he had always made phone contact she told him she loved him and now she found him with some guy. he felt so crushed, so betrayed. He wanted to go inside and kick the guys ass but he was too hurt to move.

Winry ran outside after redressing and found ed laying there. she walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder which he immediately shrugged off.

"ed I... i..."

Ed stood up and turned away from her "you know what winry, save it... i thought you would wait for me but... screw it oh and by the way" He clapped his hand together placing them on the grass and transmuted a flower, her favorite, and threw it over his shoulder as he walked away his head bowed hiding his tears. Ed walked back to the station and with a shaky voice asked.

"one ticket to central please"

Without another word Ed boarded the train and slumped down in his seat. He didn't know what he was going to do. Maybe He'd rejoin the state alchemists and throw myself back into my work. maybe he'll just go about studying. But whatever happens he knows that there's no going back not after today.


	2. Chapter 2

**XX Hey guys its me again sorry about the shortish chapters. Life's been busy but im going to do my best to update ASAP in fact I'm writing the new chapter now. :D I promise to get to the good stuff soon.**

**Roy: Alec don't make promises you can't keep.**

**ME: shut up Roy or I'll make Ed seme **

**Ed: YAY**

Colonel mustang sat at his desk working through his seemingly endless amount of paperwork. With hawkeye looming over him making sure he didn't slack. But colonels mind was elsewhere daydreaming as his mind drifted to the young blonde haired boy he once knew. It had been two years he wondered if he'd changed much. Heck maybe even his temper had improved haha. This thought made him smile as he absentmindedly signed papers.

_Knock knock _

"Um colonel mustang I have Edward Elric to see you"

The colonel was shocked had he finally come back he then composed himself. "Send him in"

Ed then walked into the room in his classic red jacket white gloves attire but he was somewhat taller definity older. He must be what 18 now he truly looked like a young man. Almost cute... He shook the thought from his head and put on one of his cool smiles. "Well well well Fullmetal to what do we owe the pleasure"

His usually cocky attitude was absent as he hung his head. "Colonel I'd like to rejoin your force I've applying for my state alchemy they've already accepted me and I'd like to be back here."

The colonel looked puzzled.

"But Fullmetal you lost your alchemy at the gate how can you be a state alchemist"

Ed stepped back clapped his hands together and then to the ground his signature spear appeared in front of him he grabbed it pointed it at the colonel.

"I'm impressed Fullmetal I'd be glad to have you back on my team."

Just as he said that Ed collapsed the alchemy had taken too much out of him. As he blacked out he saw colonel "Fullmetal!"

When Ed awoke he was laying on the couch in The Colonel's office and Mustang was sitting next to him.

"Are you alright Fullmetal?"

**ED's POV**

I sat up and rubbed my head _Son of a bitch why did i have to go and pass out _"Yeah i should be fine just i guess i was a little light headed it's been a rough day and i Haven't eaten yet."

Mustang just shook his head. "Well i was just about to take lunch anyway why don't you join me and tell me about the past two years?"

I smiled but for some reason found myself trying to to blush "Thanks"

We got in the Colonels car and drove to a small Japanese restaurant. we walked back to a private booth in the back of the restaurant. I ordered a steak lunch box and mustang got some sushi. After we got our food the waitress left us alone and i started telling him my story from leaving after telling Winry I loved her to the Sabbatical where i opened the gate and somehow got some of my alchemy back but am a little weaker now.

"And yesterday I got home to Rockbell estate and..."

Roy stopped chewing "and what Fullmetal?"

I felt myself getting mad and i wouldn't let myself cry in front of the smug bastard

"Winry moved on."

Roy's eyes widened "Oh... I'm sorry Fullmetal i.."

I shook my head "Don't be better to find out now ehh and i can get back to work."

Roy started chuckling "ok short-stack but first we need to re-train you"

I snapped for the first time in two years i don't know why but he just gets to me "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ALCHEMY"

"That's not what i mean you can do alchemy, BUT your stamina is down so If this is going to work I'll have to take you on a Sabbatical." He Took a bite of his sushi and sat back in his seat.

I smiled "You're on!" I reached across the table and shook his hand.


End file.
